Robin and Alice's First Adventure
by Fabulous 32
Summary: So this is the crossover nobody asked for but I just had to write. Robin and Alice are now dating, and when Alice gets a mission from Rumple, Robin decides to come too…
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the crossover nobody asked for but I just had to write.**

 **Robin and Alice are now dating, and when Alice gets a mission from Rumple, Robin decides to come too...**

...

Alice and Robin had been friends for a little over a year… and now things had changed.

Being a stranger in a strange land Robin had struggled to find her place in the Enchanted Forest and Alice had helped her, with her kindness and acceptance. And Alice was… well… Alice; she expected very little from life and Robin grew happy to exceed her expectations.

As their friendship grew so did Robin's love for her friend, but she did her best to hide it.

It took Alice a little longer to understand her feelings. Before Robin, she'd _never_ had a friend her own age… In fact she never even had the chance to spend time with someone her own age… And Alice loved being Robin's friend. She loved Robin and had told her enough times.

Then a few weeks ago Rumpelstiltskin had tested Alice's power as Guardian and just as quickly stopped her. Rumple insisted he'd saved her from the curse of immortality to give her chance for a normal life and a chance to fall in love. Alice hadn't been able to look at Robin the same way since. Talking with Rumple and comparing his story with hers, Alice was beginning to wonder if she and Robin were maybe more than just friends, only she hadn't noticed before.

So they talked… and they kissed… and they were finally able to call it what it was… love.

…

After months of doubting their feelings, it was still very new, the ability to kiss those lips and the freedom to take the other's hand and to hold a gaze without a second thought.

But there was still a barrier to their true happiness. Alice was still there alone in the woods unable to be with the father she loved.

Robin would do anything to make that right. To see her girlfriend truly happy.

When Robin arrived at the cabin with her latest letter from Hook, she found a distracted Alice pacing back and forth along her porch; a sad expression on her face. Robin did a quick perimeter check to make sure that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't watching them from the trees before stepping up, taking Alice in her arms and kissing her with a happy sigh.

Alice's smile however was brief when they broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Alice looked down and started playing with the rainbow bracelet on her wrist.

"I have to leave for a little while." she said in a small voice. "Rumple has a mission for me in another realm. He's heard of a creature who might help find a new Guardian and maybe know of a cure for my Papa's poisoned heart. It's in a realm of magical creatures and talking animals. I have to seek out the great and all-knowing lion Aslan."

As Robin heard the news that Alice was leaving, she wanted to protest but the last bit of information made her gasp.

"A lion? You're going alone to see a lion?"

Alice gave her a nonchalant shrug.

"Lion's aren't so bad." she said. "Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch are worse."

Robin sighed as the real worry rose in her mind.

"But your leaving? For how long?"

Alice, still fidgeting with her bracelet looked down as she spoke,

"A few weeks, I guess. From what Rumple could tell it's a large realm and the lion will be hard to find."

Robin stared at Alice for a long moment running the options through her head. Finally, decision made, she straightened her back and lifted Alice's chin to meet her gaze.

"Well I always said we should start doing more things as a couple." She quipped, to help bring back Alice's smile. "Maybe I should come with you."

And there it was; a smile that shone brighter than a million stars.

"You'd go with me?"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Alice smile widened as she wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

…

So, pack on her shoulder alongside her quiver, Robin gave her mom a goodbye hug and headed out into the forest. They were to rendezvous at the twisted oak, the launching point for all of Alice's adventures. Then all they had to do was sit and wait until the right rabbit came along to guide them to the portal to Narnia.

When she found the tree Robin also found Alice, sat on a high branch looking down at her, wearing a grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you ready for our adventure?" called Alice, hopping down athletically and landing besides Robin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Robin with a laugh,

Alice gave Robin a cheeky smile; hands behind her back, rocking on her toes.

"I'm so glad you're coming with me."

"Like I said before, I'm all in!"

Alice paused and frowned.

" _In what_?" she asked in a confused voice.

Robin sighed and looked heavenward at Alice's lack of understanding… before realising Alice was just being a tease.

She stepped forward shaking her head, a playful mask of disappointment hiding her smile,

"In whatever trouble you are set to drop me in."

Alice laughed and hugged her. Robin returned the greeting with a one-handed hug of her own, her other hand firmly gripping her bow. She added a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

Alice then settled under the tree to wait and Robin, after adjusting her cloak, sat close beside her.

"So what kind of rabbit are we looking for?" she asked.

"Grey with brown eyes." said Alice. "They may or may not stop and talk to us."

…

They sat for a while; a long, long while. Robin's leg was starting to cramp as she adjusted her crossed legs. Alice had taken her hand, but was silently watching the undergrowth with piercing intent.

"There." she whispered, suddenly tense.

A small pale rabbit hopped out of the bushes and started nibbling the grass.

"Lets go!"

Alice was on her feet, running at the rabbit causing it to bolt away.

Robin bit back a swear word as she chased after her.

"Wait!"

The rabbit disappeared under a log which Alice vaulted over. Robin followed, her own athletics having improved with a year of hunting and tracking in the forest. She soon found herself matching Alice's speed.

The rabbit then skimmed the edge of a pond and a golden circle grew over the water. Alice dived through the portal without missing a step. Robin finally catching sight of the rabbit stumbled a little… that rabbit looked more faun than grey… but Alice had already gone so she had no choice but to follow.

…

The portal dropped them besides a huge oak tree in the grounds of a tall stone castle. It seemed to be in the middle of a festival, there were brightly coloured tents and market stalls, and animals bustling around. What made it magical was that the animals were the people; fully dressed and talking animatedly together; dog and sheep, owl and buffalo.

"This is crazy." said Robin in delight. "Talking animals, just like you said."

Alice nodded.

"So all we have to do now is find Aslan the great lion, and talk to him." she said eagerly.

There was a blast of trumpets, the noise escaping from a troop of elephants blowing through their trunks and then a parade of troops appeared; weasel pike-men, hippopotamus drummers, halberd wielding rhinoceroses and crossbow bearing vultures, and riding amongst them in an expensive carriage was a lean lion in a blue ermine-trimmed robe and wearing a large golden crown.

"I think I've found him." said Robin with a laugh.

The two girls shared a wide grin. This was too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

With all their talk of doing this together, with the size of the castle and the festival grounds, Robin and Alice had no choice but to split up to try and find a way to gain an audience with the king.

Robin thoughts were distracted though, her first delight at being amongst all these magical talking animals was slowly fading when she noticed the poverty that was everywhere. Most of the people bustling around the market place were in rags, with only the merchants and a few of their customers dressed in ostentatious bright colours, a clear sign of their wealth.

Robin's eyes were drawn to a poor family of mice staring longingly at a cheese stall managed by rather overweight boar. The mouse family was so skinny they looked near starving… and just a sliver of cheese from this stall would have fed them for a few days. The boar, his nose in the air, didn't even give them a glance.

Seeing this disparity between rich and poor was making Robin's palms itch.

It was the easiest thing in the world to sweet-talk the merchant and keep him distracted whilst she pocketed a sample of his best cheese; wrapping it in some cloth and tucking it into her pouch. She then followed the mouse family as they sadly walked away.

"Sir… I think you dropped this!" She called, using her sleight of hand to pick up a bundle that most definitely wasn't on the floor.

The second the slightly bewildered mouse had taken the package from her hand Robin strode purposefully away, not looking back until she'd turned a corner and concealed herself in an archway. From her cover she then took a peak. The father mouse had opened the parcel and was starring around in astonishment, mother mouse was crying with relief while their dozen children danced and cheered at the sight of so much cheese.

Robin ducked back around the corner a wide smile on her lips and a warm feeling in her heart, that moment of happiness confirming that this was what being Robin Hood was all about.

…

Robin pushed away from the wall and continued walking her route taking her towards the gatehouse. That is when Alice found her, grabbing her by the arm an excited gleam in her eyes.

"You won't believe it" Alice enthused, as she dragged Robin out of the market gates, "It's too perfect for words… I have found the perfect way to get close to Aslan…"

"So are you going to tell me what it is, or do I have to guess?" asked Robin dryly.

"They are having an archery competition and the prize is a golden arrow and will be presented by the king. Isn't it wonderful!?"

"So you want me to enter an archery competition?"

"No," said Alice with a triumphant grin, "I want you to _win_ an archery competition."

"But… I mean…" said Robin dropping her voice, "Don't I have an unfair advantage being Robin Hood and all?"

"I'm not saying you need to beat them badly…" said Alice, "Just enough to get to see the king. You could pretend to be someone else… less skilled… maybe have an alias… Margot the Magnificent or such like."

Robin stopped wearing a confused and disappointed frown,

" _Margot_? You seriously think I look like a Margot?!"

Alice, humour in her eyes, smirked and shrugged.

"Well if you didn't want to compete as Robin…"

…

Robin reluctantly joined the queue of competitors registering to compete as Alice made a move to join the crowds gathering around the archery range

"Oh wait!" cried Alice, hurrying back like she'd forgotten something important. She kissed Robin on the lips.

"For luck."

It was just a peck but Robin smiled and tried to suppress the blush that bloomed with the kiss.

"Thanks…" She eyed the motley competition lining up with her and quietly added to herself, " _Not sure I'll need it though._ "

So ' _Margot the Magnificent'_ signed up with the crocodile guard captain and followed the parade of other archers onto the field. Robin was already feeling she had an unfair advantage as most other competitors only came up to her waist.

Robin lined up between a duck and a warthog and eyed the target.

She had been waiting for someone to explain the rules; the arrow limit; how they were to take turns. She was waiting for this to be like the tournaments back home. But instead, on the count of three, everyone was firing chaotically at the targets all at once.

Not wanting to be left behind Robin grabbed an arrow… pulled back the bow… inhaled… exhaled… and… _thwack_ the arrow hit the line between the yellow bulls-eye and the red circle around it, just where she'd aimed.

Alice whooped from the side-lines, cheering at her from beside an old hound dog on crutches.

Robin eyed the targets for her competition. There seemed very little skill amongst the people around her. There was an Old English Sheepdog who had to keep blowing his hair from his eyes to see his shot and tortoise so fearful he ducked back down into his shell every time he fired. Further along though, at the far end of the archery range a skinny stork was competing against a rather overweight and badly dress wolf. Robin was dismayed to see they had both got in shots as good, if not better, than her own.

There could be no holding back now.

Robin grabbed a second arrow… pulled back the bow… inhaled… exhaled… and… _thwack_ a perfect bullseye.

She looked back down the targets, the stork and the wolf were both in the bullseye too.

Regretting her first instinct to play down her skill, Robin knew this last shot would make or break their plan to get close to the king. She hadn't expected much in the way in competition, but that stork… he was firing arrows so badly made they hinged when they hit the target… some still had leaves on them… but still he was hitting his mark. That was impressive archery even if she said so herself.

Robin drew her last arrow and pulled back her bow… she paused wondering if she should show off and shatter her previous arrow or go wide and keep a little in reserve for when she met that incredible stork in the final.

She checked the end target again. The wolf's first shot had gone much wider than Robin's first so if she just needed to come in second…

Robin inhaled… exhaled… and _thwack_ the arrow landed in the bullseye snugly beside the first.

…

"Attention everyone…" announced the crocodile guard captain. "The final contestants are… the honourable Sheriff of Nottingham" There was considerable booing and hissing from the crowd as the wolf stepped forward and bowed. "And the spindle legged stork from Devonshire…" This time the crowd cheered loudly. Robin figured this stork was some kind of local hero. "And Margot the Magnificent…" there was a cheer, although not quite as enthusiastic as the one the stork had received. The loudest voice belonged to Alice who stood on the fence whooping and whistling.

Robin gave a short nod, mostly directed towards Akice. There was something niggling at her thoughts though. She should be focusing on this contest… and yet she was sure she'd heard the name 'Sheriff of Nottingham' somewhere before.

The target was moved back thirty paces by one of the vulture soldiers.

The Stork was eagerly prattling away about how he excited he was to be competing… and being there… and winning the prize…

The wolf sheriff just grunted, ignoring his chatter.

Robin could already see from the way the wolf was aiming it wasn't going to hit. So bolstered, she turned to Alice in the crowd and gave her a little wave. Alice grinned and waved back, it seemed their plan was going well. But then, just as Robin heard the whistle of the shot, she watched Alice's face drop. Turing back Robin saw an arrow sat in a perfect bulls-eye. She how no idea how the arrow could have hit but there it sat in the centre of the target.

Next up was the spindly stork. This competitor Robin wanted to watch. Robin knew full well she could beat the sheriff splitting his arrow, but she was eager to see what this amazing archer would do.

The arrow he picked was more a leafy twig… and still he chattered away in his excitement. He aimed, his line looked good but the Sheriff was close and tipped his bow just as he fired. As horrified as Robin was with the cheating, her jaw dropped at the dexterity as the stork pulled out a second arrow and fired, knocking his first arrow back on course to hit the bulls-eye, shattering the sheriff's previous shot.

The crowd cheered loudly. Robin couldn't blame them.

"The winner…" called the captain of the guard.

"Hey, I still need my go!" she cried. Robin felt her voice develop the petulant tinge that always annoyed her mother but she was a little hurt that they'd forgotten she was there.

The stork laughed and bowed low to her.

"Of course, dearie, take your aim."

Robin, not keen in being called 'dearie', lined up for her turn. But how was she going to beat a trick shot like the one the stork had just pulled off? Using her impeccable aim to shatter an arrow would not have the same effect as usual, considering the stunt she was following.

Robin took a breath… if it was a one shot contest it didn't have to be one arrow.

There was one trick shot she'd practiced a few times with increasing success, but she needed to take the chance if she was going to get the help Alice needed to speak to Aslan.

Robin pulled three arrows from her quiver, adjusting the flight feathers of two. She balanced the arrows carefully between her fingers. Taking a breath she glanced left and right at the rest of the archery targets around her. Finally focusing all her attention on the target ahead, she slowly drew back the bow… inhaled… exhaled… and… _th-th-thwack…_ One arrow split the dart that the stork had previously fired. The other two soared to the side, twisting to finding the heart of the two nearest targets left from the earlier contest. A perfect bulls-eye three-times over.

The crowd was silent for a moment. Even the stork stopped chattering and his jaw dropped.

The crocodile guard captain grabbed her arm and held it above her head.

"The winner!"

There was a roar of applause. Robin sought out Alice. Her friend was celebrating, dancing with a group of young rabbits, it was adorable.

…

As Robin approached the royal tent the little niggle that had bothering her since hearing the badly dressed wolf's name was getting stronger. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise as a troop of heavily armed rhinos filed in behind her. Something was wrong.

But there before her was the king she'd come all this way to see. He wasn't as regal or as powerful-looking up close. He looked kind of weedy and his crown was too large for his head; his oversized ears the only thing stopping it turning into a collar.

"Archer I commend you." announced the king rising from his throne. "And because of your exceptional skill you shall get what's coming to you…"

Robin found herself distracted by an enormous bear in a pink tunic, and sporting the most ridiculous blonde moustache, sitting beside the king. He was scowling at her like she'd done something terribly wrong. And to the king's left there a very pretty fox in a pink gown looking at Robin with the most confused expression, and in her hands rested the promised golden arrow.

"…our royal congratulations." Crooned the king, holding out a paw to Robin.

So she bowed low, took the paw and picked one of the king's many rings to kiss. That's what you were supposed to do when presented to royalty… right?

Wrong.

"Release the royal fingers." He exclaimed.

The lion shook his paw free from her grasp and then looked at his hands as if counting his rings in case she'd stolen one.

' _Okay,_ ' thought Robin, ' _This isn't going well._ ' The guards behind her seemed to press closer. ' _Not well at all._ '

"Ah…" continued the king, taking a sword from behind him and raising it as if to knight her… "I now pronounce you the winner…"

Robin froze, still bowing low and still mighty confused by the sense of wrongness that rang through her throughout this whole meeting. The kings blade caught the ties of her leather cloak and with a flick of his wrist he cut it away.

"…or more appropriately the loser."

There was a gasp from the crowd, but the king looked confused at Robin when she straightened up, as if he was expecting to find something hidden in her cape. He recovered quickly though.

"Seize him!" he commanded.

Robin found herself surround by a dozen burly rhinos.

"What's going on?" Robin protested, as strong hands fixed a metal collar to her neck and bound her arms so she could barely move. "You've got the wrong girl!"

"I think not…" said the king, leaning closer, "You won't fool me again dressing up as a woman… I'd know you anywhere… _Robin Hood_!"

"Who?" Robin bluffed, although she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

' _But he couldn't mean her… Was there another Robin Hood? And animal version in this realm?'_

Her ruse maybe would have worked if Alice hadn't shouted her name from the side-lines and tried to rush forward the second she was arrested; but it seemed like a badger dressed as a monk and a very tall rooster were holding her back.

' _So where is Robin Hood… their Robin Hood?"_

Robin's eyes darted around for the stork. He'd been too good an archer… and too cocky… and too tricky… could he possibly be...?

A red fox in a green tunic and feather capped appeared, nonchalantly leaning on the tent rail beside the king. He winked at the lady fox and Robin and then grinned at the angry lion.

"Have you just arrested Robin Hood?" The smiling fox asked.

The lion looked from the fox to the bound Robin.

"Yes…" cried the king happily." Look… See… I've finally outsmarted him!"

The fox nodded, still grinning.

"Are you sure?"

The lion looked from the fox to Robin… to the fox… to Robin… to the fox… to Robin… to the fox…

He stared a long and hard at the fox…

"Guards!" The lion suddenly screamed, pointing to the interloper. "It's Robin Hood! Seize him!"

The fox pulled out his sword, and the king with his own blade still in hand, rushed at him. Their swords clashed.

"Now Little John!" called the fox as he skipped under the approaching guard's arms to continue his fight with the king.

The large bear in the king's tent, pulled off his moustache, leaped the railing but not before ripping out the centre pole cause the whole thing to collapse into the king and his soldiers.

Robin had finally worked it all out, this king wasn't Aslan but an animal version of Prince John… Robin Hood's greatest enemy. They probably hadn't jumped to Narnia at all… Robin had thought at the time that the rabbit they'd followed was more faun than grey.

Still tied up and held in the tight grip of the Sheriff of Nottingham Robin can do little to help.

Suddenly there was a cross between a Scottish battle cry and a squawk as a white chicken in a blue gown came charging at Robin and the Sheriff. The chicken was barrelling towards them like a charging line-backer.

The force of the impact knocked Robin against the side of an orange tent while the Sheriff flew into his back into a stall of pies.

Robin then found herself unceremoniously lifted up onto the shoulder of the Little John, as he fled from the ensuing chaos of chasing guards and collapsing tents as Prince John's army descended into confusion.

"Put me down!" Robin demanded, but there was a whole troop of weasels and rhinos in pursuit and the bear wasn't stopping. He dashed in one side of a large marquee and back out the other… only for a charging troop of elephants coming the other forcing them to veer right and disappear into the forest.

"Put me down! I have to get back to Alice!"

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

The huge brown bear in the pink tunic eventually put Robin down when they were deep in the forest.

Robin squirmed and bucked from her prone position on the ground, but her arms were still tightly bound and the shackle around her neck was digging in.

"Let me out of these ropes…" she cried. "I need to get back and find Alice!"

A red fox, the same one she'd seen fighting the lion who'd arrested her, leapt down from a nearby tree.

"I'll release you." he said striding closer, drawing his sword and pointing at her throat. "When you tell me exactly who you are and why you are here."

Robin sighed and wriggled around to meet his eyes.

"I am here by mistake… and I need to get back and find my friend."

"And who are you?"

Robin met his gaze, weighing up if she should lie or not. In the end she opted for honesty, if he was the outlaw she thought he was he would possibly help her.

"My name is Robin Hood."

The fox laughed and shook his head.

"That, my dear, is an obvious lie."

"No it's not. I travelled here from another realm. I _am_ Robin Hood. I mean I beat you in the archery contest, surely that was proof enough."

"You're a girl…"

"…woman." corrected Robin.

"And sure you can shoot a bow, but we can't both be Robin Hood."

Robin just held his gaze, giving him her best Mills woman stare.

"Try me."

"Well I know you are quite the archer, but what kind of thief are you?" asked fox, wearing a sly smile.

"I can steal within reason. But I haven't have much call to use the skill... until today."

"Are you a master of disguise?"

"Not so much." said Robin, "When I was younger I guess I got good at pretending I was someone I wasn't. These days I try to just be myself."

"Do you champion the downtrodden?"

"I try to. I help where I can."

"Anything else?"

Well if honesty wasn't working then it was time to show off her skills. Robin writhed and twisted for a moment before sitting up, finally free of her rope binds. She then reached up with the key she'd lifted from the guard who'd bound her and unlocked her neck shackle.

"Well I've yet to find a lock that can hold me for long."

The fox stepped back, clearly impressed.

"Well, That's certainly true for me too." The fox gave her a hard stare, clearly mulling over her answers. "Are you really another a Robin Hood from another realm?"

Robin smiled, he believed her.

"Just call me Robin…"

"And to avoid confusion you can call me Hood," said the fox holding out his paw for her to take.

Robin nodded, as with the fox's help, she got stiffly to her feet.

"I need to get back to that castle and find my friend." she said.

"She's been arrested; the one like you." The speaker was a badger dressed in a monk's habit, Robin assumed this was the Friar Tuck in this realm.

For the first time Robin noticed that they weren't alone. The clearing was filling up with townsfolk, the hound on crutches that Alice had stood beside watching the contest, a pig, a couple of elderly owls, and a tall and colourful rooster holding a lute.

With the monk there stepped forward a mother rabbit with a family of young bunnies clinging to her skirt.

"There was a girl who stepped in to save her youngest," said Mrs Rabbit, putting a hand to the head of the small bunny clinging to her side. "She distracted the troops so my little Tagalong could flee. The last anyone saw of your friend, she was led away in chains to the castle prison."

"And Marion," Hood asked. "Did she get away."

The monk shook his head.

"I heard talk of a house arrest until you are caught."

Robin moved abruptly away from the conversation.

"I can't stay here." she said, quickly heading towards the edge of the clearing in the direction of the castle. She reached for her bow, but realised that it, her quiver and her cloak were all lost when she was arrested.

Hood stepped into her path.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get to Alice."

"Alone?"

"You don't understand. I _have_ to save her. She's been locked up her whole life. I won't let her be trapped for another second if I can help it!"

"You won't get far on your own." said Hood. "We need a plan."

"We?"

Hood gave her wink.

"We will save your Alice and my Maid Marion"

…

The plan was quite complicated, but Hood assured her it would work. The first step was to load up a cart with an empty strong box and leather coin bags filled with stones.

Robin, for her part was sat on a log loading a bag with stones.

Little John, the great bear, approached, doffing his hat as he took a seat beside her, making the log lift slightly.

"So you're really called Robin Hood?"

"I am. I was named after my father… _also Robin Hood_. I never met him but I think he was more like your Robin."

"Did he have a Little John?"

"He did. He had a whole band of merry men in fact. An army of outlaws robbing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"A band of merry men."

"Yeah."

"It's always been just Robin and me." said the bear, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Robin looked around the clearing where the villagers were all helping with the loading of the cart and gathering the stones.

"Looks like more than just the two of you right now."

He grinned and nodded.

"You may be right…" The bear gave his companion a look as she started drawing the strings on her bag and reached for another. "You never knew your father?"

Robin shook her head, and looked across at the playful Hood, expressively describing the plan with Friar Tuck.

"No. I heard the stories but he died when I was a baby. I'm trying to be more like him… I'm getting better at it."

The bear slapped her on the back, almost knocking from her seat.

"From what I've seen you're doing very well."

"I hope so."

The bear's paw now rested on his shoulder in a more comforting gesture.

"So, do you have a Little John?"

"No, I've got something better…" Robin smiled up at him, "I have an Alice… or I will do if this plan works."

…

Little John was hauling the cart laden with fake coin purses and strong boxes, wearing a pink hooded cape and a fake rhino nose on his snout dressed as a castle guard. Robin and Hood were both hiding their faces, under the deep purple archer's hood, as a pair of weasel archers. Robin, happy to have regained a bow and arrow, was less enamored by the false cardboard snout she was forced to wear.

"Is this going to work?" Robin asked as they approached the edge of the forest.

Hood gave her a grin.

"Of course… Ready?"

"…as I'll ever be…"

They broke into a run towards the castle.

"HELP!" Little John called at the top of his voice, "It's Robin Hood… he's right behind us… let us in…!"

"He's trying to steal the taxes!" Hood called, to add to the ruse.

Robin was surprised to see the portcullis rise and they were welcomed into the courtyard.

The crocodile captain of the guard approached, admiring the pile of full bags loaded on the cart.

"Well done troops." said the crocodile stroking one of the bags tenderly.

"There's still the larger cart." Robin said breathlessly, playing her part, "The rest of the troops are holding the outlaw back but I don't know how much longer they'll last."

The guard captain straightened his back and pulled out his sword.

"Troops to me!" he called.

And with that the crocodile and a dozen guards ran off into the forest clearing the courtyard of troops.

Robin was about breathe a sigh of relief when a large snake in a collar and hat slithered into the courtyard.

"Quick, follow me." He hissed, "We shall bring the gold to the safe… for s _afety_ if you will."

Sharing a look, Hood, Robin and Little John pulled the cart through a large stone doorway as the serpent led the way chuckling at his own unfunny joke.

…

The strong room was filled wall to wall with gold coins.

"Unload the cart quickly." ordered the snake before moving out to the corridor. "I shall keep watch for the other cart…" As he left Robin could hear him mutter to himself, "… _funny I didn't think there were any more carts due_ …"

Robin would almost see the dollar signs gleaming in the fox's eyes as Hood moved forward to loot the gold

She grabbed his collar.

"We can't stop." She reminded him. "We're here for Alice and Marion…"

"But the all the gold." sobbed Little John, so overwhelmed at the sight of all the treasure.

"Seriously guys." Robin whispered. "If it's this easy to break into this castle I'm pretty sure you can come back and steal it any time."

A little reluctantly the two outlaws backed out of the room.

…

As Hood and Little John in their soldier disguises went to the guard's room to distract the remaining troops and find the cell keys, Robin crept towards the prison.

Looking through the cell bars, Robin spotted Alice sat forlornly in a dark corner. Her arms were chained to the wall by her head and her ankles shackled to a ball and chain.

"Tower Girl." Robin whispered, her face pressed up against the bars.

Alice looked up, a small frown of confusion on her face.

Remembering her disguise, Robin pulled off her mask and pulled back her hood, giving Alice a wide smile.

"Robin," she exclaimed, surprise on her face. She pulled away from the wall, "How did you…?"

Robin put her finger to her lips and pointed to the guard room above their heads, warning her to keep quiet.

That is when the singing started. It sounded like a full scale musical production going on in the room above; singing, cheering and stomping of feet.

…

"Hey, what took you so long?" Alice whispered, struggling against her chains, still smiling.

"Well you know things happen…" muttered Robin keeping her voice light-hearted, but, unable to stand the sight of Alice in chains a moment longer, Robin looked for a way to get her out without waiting for Hood to retrieve the keys. "…You know, I got arrested... kidnapped by a bear… met myself… things like that?"

"What?" asked Alice confused.

"Doesn't matter." said Robin quickly, trying to dismiss the joke to focus on the plan forming in her mind. The lock on the heavy iron door was large and solid… but the hinges were broad and well oiled. Robin, the master thief, had an idea. Shedding one of her arrows of its feather fletching's and finding a large flat stone on the ground, Robin set about knocking the pins from the hinges. Making sure she timed her strikes with the stomping feet above.

"I'd help if I could." joked Alice quietly as Robin knocked free the first pin.

"I know you're just a little tied up at the moment…" Robin quipped back still focused on her strikes. "I'll fix that in a minute."

It took five strikes to remove the top pin and another seven to knock out the lower one. Then with one foot braced on the doorframe and keeping a firm hold on the bars, she pulled with all her strength. The door groaned in protest for a moment and then with a loud thump, the door dropped from its hinge.

The thump was loud… but the noise of the carousing above was still going on. After freezing for a moment to ensure that no company was on the way… Robin pulled the grill open inch by inch, as it scrapped along the floor, until there was enough room to squeeze through.

Alice was watching Robin's efforts clearly impressed.

Robin hurried to her side, checking her for any injuries before cupping Alice's cheek.

"Are you hurt… did they hurt you?"

Alice just shook her head, but damn it, she was still smiling even in this dark cold cell.

"This isn't going well is it?" she said, rattling her chains.

"It's an adventure. Bad stuffs meant to happen, right? I feel like a proper adventuress now." Robin's eyes drifted to Alice's blonde hair. "May I?"

Alice nodded.

Robin plucked a hair pin from Alice's curls and set about picking the locks of Alice's manacles.

"I'm glad you came!" said Alice as she watched Robin work at her cuffs.

"Of course I came." said Robin, stopping her work to meet Alice's eyes with a worried frown. "Alice, you are never going to lose me."

"No… I don't mean I'm not glad you're 'here' here, rescuing me… I meant here, in this realm. I'm glad you came on this adventure with me."

Robin's grin widened, and she turned her focus back to her work.

"Face it, now you said you love me you are stuck with me, babe! I'm not going anywhere."

Alice laughed.

Robin's face was close as she focused on the lock so Alice leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I do… I love you very, very much."

…

Alice rubbed at her wrists as Robin worked at the final metal cuff on her ankle.

There was a rattle at the door and a triumphant Robin Hood and Little John appeared, their disguises a little dishevelled.

"Got them!" announced the fox holding up the cell keys… and then he stopped at the sight of the gate hanging off its hinges and Robin freeing Alice from her binds.

Robin held up Alice's hair pin as the last shackle fell away.

"It's okay I got it."

Robin held out her hand to help Alice to her feet. Alice finally free, instantly wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and kissed her warmly and deeply. Robin happily grabbed her waist and returned the kiss with relief.

"You saved me." Alice gasped.

"Well, we're not out of here yet." laughed Robin.

There was an awkward cough from the doorway and both girls turned to the outlaws watching them. Little John was averting his gaze to the ceiling and Robin was giving her an awkward grin.

"Oh… um… Alice, this is Robin Hood and Little John… Guys, this is Alice."

As Alice turned her head to Robin in confusion, she grinned,

"Yeah… this realm has a Robin Hood too."

Hood and Little John both bowed deeply, doffing their hats respectfully,

"My Lady."

Alice curtseyed in return.

"A pleasure."

"And now." said Robin leading Alice back out of the cell, "All we have to do is rescue Marion."

…


	4. Chapter 4

Tracking through the castle. The sound of feminine voices led them to the castle great hall.

They crept closer to see Prince John lording it over a banqueting table. The Sheriff was sat on his left, while Maid Marion and her lady's maid Lady Kluck, were sat pensively on his right. They was a large rhino guard flanking their shoulders.

"Well we the element of surprise." whispered Little John, from their hiding place. "We could charge in, grab the girl, and charge out."

Hood nodded briefly in agreement

Robin looked from the fox to the bear.

"Seriously, that's the plan? There are more guards around."

Hood gave her a wink and a confident grin.

"We can handle it. Two Robin Hood's, they don't stand a chance."

He walked to a wall display holding a shield and crossed swords. He pulled the blades and handed one to Robin.

"Shall we?"

Robin held the sword gingerly.

"I'm not really a sword fighter." She admitted.

Alice reached over.

"Let me."

She gripped the sword and gave it a flourish.

"My Papa taught me a thing or two when I was little. It's not a cutlass but I should be able to handle it."

"And who was your father?" asked Little John.

"Oh, you wouldn't know him, but he was an infamous pirate."

Hood looked impressed and gave Robin a nod as if he now understood and approved.

"An outlaw and a pirate's daughter. That's quite a team."

Robin pulling an arrow from her quiver and notching her bow smiled back.

"You have no idea!"

Alice raised her hand.

"Um… And as great as the charging in plan is - I think I have another idea."

…

Hood, having shed his disguise strode into the centre of the room and gave a low bow.

"Your Highness I heard you were looking for me. Well here I am."

Prince John almost choked on his soup.

"Guards… GUARDS!" he called leaping to his feet.

On cue Little John, Robin and Alice, now wearing Hood's disguise, ran in weapons drawn.

"I've got him, Sire." snarled the sheriff pulling his sword and charging at Hood.

In that same moment the door behind then burst open and a panicked figure entered. They all froze at the surprise arrival of the snake who had led them to the strong room.

"Sire… Sire…" he hissed. "Intruders in the castle! I believe they are disguised as guards!"

The snake then stopped short at the sight of all the guards and Robin Hood lining up to fight the Sheriff.

The plan now ruined by the serpent's arrival. Little John barrelled into Marion's guard. Robin meanwhile grabbed Marion's arm hoping to take advantage of the sudden confusion.

"Please come with me m'lady."

"Now wait a second!" protested Lady Kluck, puffing up her feathers in defiance, clearly itching for a fight.

Marion put up a calming hand, she could see Robin past her cardboard snout and realised this was a rescue.

Alice led the way to the door through which snake had just entered. She then scurried back slamming the door behind her and shoving her sword through the handles.

"There's more troops coming!"

Prince John looked around in panic realising how few allies he had in the room. He was outnumbered.

"Sheriff… Sir Hiss… save your king!" he cried, before sinking under the table sucking on his thumb,

Hood was losing ground with the sheriff as the snake slithered forward to trip him. As Little John curled his fist to join the fray Robin looked around to find an escape. The only way out was a staircase to a balcony one storey up where a guard appeared drawing his bow. The arrow hit the ground at Hood's feet.

While Little John wrestled with the python. The sheriff took advantage of Hood's stumble, as he was now dodging arrows as well as swords. The wolf was an excellent fighter and could use his snapping teeth alongside his blade.

Deciding to help, as the sheriff knocked the sword from the fox's hand with a clatter, Robin leaped onto the banqueting table and grabbed at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She used the momentum of her swing to launch off the opposing wall and collide boot the snout with the sheriff as he swung his sword.

The wolf was sent stumbling into the one other guard currently being forced back by a spear wielding Lady Kluck. Alice and Marion who were prepared to drop a tapestry on their guard released it in time to bury the sheriff too.

Robin then continued her swing to an opposing balcony where the weasel archer was once more taking aim. She pulled him off the balcony, grabbing his bow as he fell, before finding her feet on the balcony. She notched an arrow and took in the scene below.

Across the room she could see Prince John picking up Hood's dropped sword and approaching the prone fox. Meanwhile Little John had wrestled free from the python and was using him to tie the doors closed, preventing more guards from entering. Using her new vantage point she fired an arrow to pin the lion's sleeve to the wall.

The lion looked up at her in alarm.

The Fox got confidently to his feet,

"Shouldn't pick a fight with Robin Hood." he warned, "There are more of us than you think."

Hood plucked back his sword, holding the cowering Prince at the point of his blade.

Realising the fight was over Robin checked the door behind her, it seemed to lead to the battlements.

"There's a way out up here!" she called.

Hood looked up and gave her a nod while Little John, Maid Marion and Alice moved to the stairs. Lady Kluck waited a moment to smash jug after jug over the head-shaped bumps appearing from under the fallen tapestry.

"We are leaving now." said the fox turning his attention back to the cowering prince. "But don't worry we'll be back to finish this."

…

They left hurriedly, carefully skirting around the troops still searching through the forest. Hood led them to a river, but he hung back with Marion for a moment. Sensing they need some time alone Robin and Alice followed Little John as he leads then to a path through a waterfall.

That evening, with the townsfolk still hiding in the forest, there is a surprise party. A band strikes up a tune and Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale the Cockerel sing – in honour of Prince John's humiliation ' _The Phoney King of England!_ '.

Robin was half-watching the dancing from she seat on a log as she repaired her torn cape. The Friar had returned to her from the remains of the archery contest.

Alice was sat beside her, leaning against her shoulder, clapping her hands and stomping her feet to the music.

Robin put a few more stitches into her cloak before looking up to Alice again.

"So I didn't think to ask before but how are we getting home, or do we keep looking for his Aslan?"

Alice nodded towards the family of young rabbits dancing in a group.

"Well there are plenty of rabbits to ask. I'm sure we can go wherever, whenever we're ready."

Robin laughed and nodded.

Alice, toe still tapping for a moment, suddenly got up and held out her hand to Robin.

"Let's dance."

Robin shook her head, but Alice held firm.

"Robin…" she insisted.

Reluctantly, but because she can never say no to Alice, Robin took her hand and rose to her feet.

Alice put one hand on Robin's shoulder and Robin's free hand rested on her waist.

Alice leaned in and kissed Robin briefly. She then grinned up at her, her eyes alight with a mischievous twinkle.

"And remember this is a proper dance so kick up your heels. None of the swaying, itchy-butt, dancing you do in your realm."

Robin laughed,

"Okay ma'am. Your wish is my command"

Quickly finding their rhythm and Alice taking the lead, they skip and twirl to the music, dizzy with laughter.

…

Mrs Rabbit was more them happy to lead them to the realm portal her family protected, in thanks for Alice saving her youngest daughter.

Robin Hood, Marion and Little John accompanied to the edge of the trees but out of sight of the glowing yellow circle burning the air.

"Here, you earned it." said Hood handing Robin the golden arrow she should have won at the archery contest. "Perhaps you could return, and we can have a rematch one day."

Robin looked at the prize for a long moment, but it didn't feel right to keep it.

"I'd like the rematch." said Robin with a grin, "But keep the arrow, give it to those that need it."

Hood nodded.

Alice hugged everyone.

And Marion giving Robin a shy smile said.

"Well there is one prize I can give you." And kissed Robin on the cheeks.

Their goodbye's said Robin and Alice left arm in arm.

"So did you enjoy your adventure?" Alice asked after a moment.

"We survived." said Robin. "So that was something."

"And you got to meet your Robin Hood counterpart."

"True… but we haven't found a way to help your Papa or your friend Rumple…I don't think that rabbit we followed was grey."

"Yeah... I know." admitted Alice suddenly quiet. "I guess this wasn't Narnia… but there is another realm out there with more talking animals who might be able to help my Papa. Do you want to keep looking?"

Robin looked at Alice and smiled.

"I'll go anywhere with you."

…


End file.
